


Mr. Accent

by EnsignCelery



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Unpopular Pairing July, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnsignCelery/pseuds/EnsignCelery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Jack expected to hear right before closing time was a couple of men with the most tantalizing British accents he’d ever heard arguing over the menu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Accent

**Author's Note:**

> I _was_ going to attempt to do one of those 30 Day Challenge things, but for UPJ, but I decided against it because I'm a lazy little shit that only got three days in before giving up. 
> 
> So have the first day (coffee shop AU) instead. Since I really like how it turned out.

It was nearing closing time and the weird Asian guy that always wore wigs was parked in his usual spot at the back corner of the shop, earphones on and mug of triple shot caramel macchiato perched on the edge of his impromptu workspace, an untouched pastry lying on a plate beside it. The chick with the bright red hair and--he’d learned from gossiping with her one night--the cat obsession was chatting away on her phone as she sipped at her frappe in the other corner.

Overall, a pretty busy night for a tiny coffee shop competing with the two nearby Starbucks and dozens of dance clubs flanking it on every side.

The last thing Jack expected to hear right then was a couple of men with the most tantalizing British accents he’d ever heard arguing over the menu at the front of the shop as he returned from looking over the bathrooms one last time. 

“You’re utterly useless at this, B,” the shorter one was complaining, his accent thickening as he dragged his fingers through already-messy hair. “Really, honestly, what’s so bloody hard about this? It even has pictures drawn on it!”

“It’s confusing, alright?” And, oh, his voice was even nicer. Tall and broad-shouldered, too. “What are even in these things? I just wanted a quick cuppa before we head to yours for the night. I can’t even read what half of these are.”

Jack laughed quietly to himself at the man’s distress before sliding behind the counter, throwing a greeting over his shoulder as he quickly washed his hands. “Welcome, guys. Sorry I wasn’t here when you walked in. Did you need me to help pick something out for you?”

“Yes, please,” came the exasperated reply from the shorter man. “It’s exhausting trying to deal with this one.”

Jack grinned pleasantly, wiping his hands down with a towel.

“It’s not so hard. Why don’t you tell me what you’d like and I’ll tell you what it’s called, okay?”

“Thank you, er,” the taller man paused to squint at his nametag, “Jack? Thanks. Honestly, I’m just looking for a regular coffee, room for some cream and sugar, yeah? Not any of this fancy nonsense you’ve got going on up here.” A quick wave to the chalk menu board behind the counter.

“Ah, see, there’s your problem,” Jack laughed. “This is Austin. You’re not gonna be able to walk into a place and just order something simple off the menu. It’s against some sort of hipster-law, I think. But me, I can make that for you no problem. Did your companion need anything? 

“Nahh,” the other man responded quickly. “Did ya need our names or somethin’ like that? To write on the cups?”

Jack chuckles, shaking his head, already turning to brew up the coffee. “This isn’t Starbucks, dude. We’ve got actual mugs here, none of that wasteful plastic crap. But, I mean,” he paused to glance over at the taller man again, “if you want to give me your names to remember you by, that’d be cool? If you guys are planning on visiting again, I mean.”

He saw the redhead in the corner shoot him a sly look aver her phone as she ended her call, green eyes twinkling in the light from her screen as she caught the last bit of their conversation. He hadn’t asked her name until she’d been visiting the shop for a few weeks, and he’d quickly backtracked at the look she’d given him when he’d asked, clarifying that he was very much gay and only wanted to know her name so that he could have a name to go with the face of his newest regular.  She also may have gotten out of him at one point, during another one of their gossip sessions, that he had a bit of a thing for foreign accents. He may or may not have focused a little harder on his work at that point to avoid a certain knowing stare.

“I dunno about Dan here,” the shorter man’s voice cut through his thoughts, “But I’m staying here pretty permanently with a few friends. This is actually their kind of place, really. Might have to drag ‘em here later.” He smiled widely up at Jack. “I’m Gavin, by the way.”

“That mean you’re not staying here, Dan?” Dan. He liked that name. It suited the man with his broad frame and sheepish but attractive face.

Focused as he was on his inner dialogue he completely missed the series of elbow jabs and widening eyes that the two men were throwing back and forth, the movements ceasing before he could turn back around with a light slap to the back of Gavin’s head.

“Nah, just here for a visit, helpin’ my best mate settle in to a new town. I’m kinda jealous, though, I gotta say,” he added, raising his eyebrows in Jack’s direction when the man glanced his way again. “Jealous of Gav, here. Movin’ to a new place where all the guys an’ birds fall all over themselves when they hear his accent.”

“Well, Brits are pretty sexy,” Jack agreed easily, pulling the now steaming pot out and pouring it into a mug, passing it over with a little plate of sugar cubes and creamer packets. “It’s two dollars, by the way, Mr. Accent,” he added, giving Dan a small eyebrow waggle.

“Ah, yeah, ‘course,” the taller man murmured, passing his card over to be swiped. And was Jack imagining it or were his cheeks a bit pinker than before? “Thanks, mate,” he added when his card was passed back, bending a bit to sign the receipt before handing it back over.

The two of them didn’t stay long after that, leaving right after Jack had flipped the sign and the other two had started packing their things away. Jack was a little disappointed that he hadn’t gotten to talk a little more with them, but he shrugged it off and went to go close out the register before clocking out. His hands froze, however, when he got to Dan’s receipt and saw, in scratchy, somewhat shaky handwriting, a phone number scrawled out below the man’s signature with a quick, “Text me later?” written out next to it, bringing a wide grin to the ginger man’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> ... Just so you know, when I hear "unpopular pairing" I think "pairings that probably don't exist yet and that I want to see happen." Which is pretty much every pairing ever.


End file.
